Unamed for Now!
by IggyisAWESOME98
Summary: Fang cheated on Max in high school and broke her heart. What happens 7 years later when they are both 25 and Max hires Fang as her assitant? FAX, EGGY. No wings. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hehe so another story.**

_(Age 18: Senior Year of high school)_

**(Max POV)**

"Fang, what the he** is going on here?" I asked, while trying to hold back the tears that want to fall from my eyes.

"Max look listen I can explain." Fang said, with look guilt in his eyes.

At this point I couldn't hold the tears back and let them fall from my eyes. I had just seen the guy I _loved _making out with Lisa. The s*** of our school.

"No need Fang. It's pretty obvious were over. I cant believe I ever trusted you."

"Max please wait. I can explain! Please Max I love you!" Hearing that just made more tears form in my eyes.

"Fang if you loved me you wouldn't be cheating on me with, with….., with her! Please don't ever talk to me again. Were done as boyfriend and girlfriend. And done as best friends. And any other connections we may have."

With that I left. More heartbroken then I have ever been before.

_(Age 25)_

**(Fang POV)**

_Beep, beep, beep._

That would be my alarm clock. Waking me up from peaceful sleep to bring me back to reality.

I slowly get out of bed and run my hand through my hair. I walk over a jump in a shower.

10 minutes later I get out get dressed in my regular outfit, black shirt, black jeans, and black converse. Before you ask no I am not emo, I just like black.

I

It's 8:00 now and my job interview is in a half an hour. I skip breakfast, grab the keys to my motorcycle and head out.

I arrive at the office and tell the clerk my name and sit down in the lobby.

"Nick Walker? Ms. Ride is ready for you to come in for your interview."

Ride? I know that last name. This probably wont turn out so well.

The person that called my name walked me back to the office. I go in and sit down. The woman's hair has her face covered as she looks at her computer.

"Hi, I am Maximum Ride you must be… wait Fang?" She said after lifting her head and moving her hair out of her face.

"Max?"

**A/N: Alright so there is the first chapter. Unedited sorry! Can you help me choose a name for this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second Chapter.**

**(Max POV)**

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Hmm, I don't know trying to get a job, I guess as your assistant." He replied

I haven't seen him since the day he cheated on me. Just the thought of that hurts. Now he thinks I am actually thinks I am going to give him the job?

"Fang just leave." I demanded.

"But Max you didn't even ask me any questions"

"Because I don't have to you really think I would give you the job?"

"Yes"

"And why is that?"

"Because I was your best friend from kindergarten to senior year, you wont have a stranger in your office, and you must be over the whole cheating thing, that was 7 years ago."

I took in what he said and he was right. That was 7 years ago. And I now have a fiancé that I love so I no longer need to be hurt from the whole 'Fang cheated on me'.

"Fine your hired, you start tomorrow 8o'clock sharp."

"Thanks Max" He smiled then walked out of my office.

**~TIME SKIP~**

I walked up to my door and walked in to find Dylan, my fiancé, on the couch watching tv. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey honey" he said as he got up and kissed me on the cheek.

He looked at me with a confused look on his face. Great, he could probably tell I was stressed.

"What's wrong Max? You usually come home smiling." He asked with concern.

"Well you remember that Fang right?"

"Yeah….. why?"

"Well he is sort of… my new assistant."

"WHAT!" he yelled anger filled his voice.

He was mad. Real mad. And Dylan never gets mad at me.

"Why would you hire your ex boyfriend and friend as your assistant!?"

"Because it would be better than having a complete and total stranger as my assistant. Plus I already know almost everything about him!"

"What if he came back to take you away from me?" Dylan yelled.

"DYLAN! Stop. Listen I love you ok? That's not going to happen."

"Your right I am sorry Max. I love you and I know I can trust you."

"You can trust me. I have a headache and its been a long day, I think I am just going to go and lay down." I hugged him and walked to our bedroom.

Dylan was apart of our group back in high school. He was the person that comforted me after Fang cheated on me. Next thing I know we are going to the same college and spending time together. Then the next thing he asked me out. And after 5 years of dating him he asked me to marry him. We are getting married in 5 months. I am really happy Dylan was there. I don't know where I would be right now without him.

**A/N: So there is a poll on my profile. Asking which story I should focus on the most. So please go and answer that. Anyways I will update soon! Unedited sorry!**

**-IggyisAWESOME98**


End file.
